1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desktop receptacles, and, more particularly, to desktop receptacles with electrical ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop receptacles are known that can be connected to an electrical or data source, such as a wall outlet or computer, and installed in a work area to allow for electronic devices in the work area to connect to the wall outlet or computer. For aesthetic purposes, many installed desktop receptacle are hidden from sight. This can be accomplished by installing the desktop receptacle in an out of sight location of the work area, such as underneath a desk. In such cases, it can be difficult to access the desktop receptacle to connect electronic devices.
Another known way to hide the installed desktop receptacle from sight is to include a mechanism with the desktop receptacle that switches the desktop receptacle between a hidden position, where the electrical connectors of the desktop receptacle are hidden, and an exposed position, where the electrical connectors are exposed. Such constructions, known as “pop-up desktop receptacles,” allow a user to decide when the connectors can be accessed and when the connectors are hidden.
One problem with pop-up desktop receptacles is that the mechanisms used to switch the desktop receptacles between the hidden and exposed positions are prone to wear, breakage and tampering. Such concerns are especially prevalent in public places, such as schools, where the receptacles' users may roughly handle the receptacles to switch the receptacles between the hidden and exposed positions, leading to premature breakage of the receptacles' switching mechanism. Children and curious adults are also prone to tampering with the parts of the switching mechanism, which can cause the switching mechanism to malfunction and/or break. When the switching mechanism is broken, the receptacle may be stuck in the hidden position and thus be inaccessible, warranting replacement.
What is needed in the art is an aesthetically pleasing desktop receptacle that is less prone to wear, breakage and tampering.